


Adenanthera pavonina

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Double Drabble, Gen, droubble, folclore brasileiro, guaraná, oi eu sou dolinho o seu amiguinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "O choro de uma mulher ecoava de todos os lados, sementes de tento coloriam seu caminho, os pontos pretos pareciam lhe encarar por toda aquela correria."





	Adenanthera pavonina

Seu nome era de anjo, sua mãe dizia que seria um justiceiro, Miguel formou-se juiz, mas desde o último caso de assassinato que havia julgado, suas noites não eram a mesma após ver a foto da vítima.

Suas pernas corriam de algo que nem sabia, suava, vozes sussurravam maldosamente em seu sonho _jurupari_ _jurupari_ , pareciam lhe amaldiçoar. O choro de uma mulher ecoava de todos os lados, sementes de tento coloriam seu caminho, os pontos pretos pareciam lhe encarar por toda aquela correria.

Chegou na beira de um precipício, podia sentir algo se aproximando, o choro da mulher que era histérico tornava-se uma lamúria baixa e risadas de crianças surgiram. Miguel virou, tentando fugir, dando de cara com uma índia que lhe sorria gentil lhe estendendo as mãos, segurando latas de refrigerante.

— Você deve estar com sede não é, foi um caso longo, vamos beba Miguel, talvez ele devesse mesmo ser absolvido, não havia provas reais.

Miguel arregalou os olhos, era a mesma mulher da foto, logo se viu imobilizado por ela, sendo forçado a beber o líquido dourado na boca, o guaraná escorria gelado por sua garganta, se lembrou das latas nas fotos da cena do crime.

Acordou molhado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lenda do guaraná tem duas versões mais conhecidas, uma que envolve apenas Jurupari e a índia que morre, e outra que envolve Jurupari e a criança que morre.  
> E tipo, nunca me toquei em todos esse anos que o Dollynho é uma criança zumbi que vai consumir nossas almas em vingança -qqq


End file.
